The Adventure
by Nikerym Aier
Summary: PG to be safe. The Fellowship just left Rivendell and the elves there thought they would finally get some peace... They were wrong.
1. Default Chapter

AN: TEP and I, LB have decided to join forces together and torture the inhabitants of Middle Earth. We figured we could do more damage that way. We are switching off every other chapter, and I get the odds, and she the evens. (so if you want chapter 2, bug her, not me!).Have any complaints, please be specific so we can correct them. Flames will be used for TEP's wienie roast. Oh, and I own Kukanak!

* * *

"Careful, Aly!" Lizzie yelped, ducking from the boiling beaker her lab partner held with the tongs.

"Hey, I warned you that you should record the results on the other side of the table," Aly chided slightly, her eyes fixed to the beaker in front of her.

Lizzie sighed, gathering the notebook, chock full of their chemistry project notes, and moved to the opposite side of the small black counter-table. "I know, I just want to get out of here! I'm tired of doing this stupid project, and well, just frustrated that it's taking so long!"

Aly set the beaker down on a tile before looking at Lizzie, her olive green eyes sparkling with mirth as a she smirked at her friend. "You just want to get to camp and watch my Pretear DVD, and get the top bunk."

Lizzie eyed Aly mock-defiantly. "What of it?" she asked, trying, but failing at arching an eyebrow at Aly. This just caused Aly to burst out laughing.

Yes, that was part of the reason Lizzie was so anxious to get out of the ChemLab…True, she wanted to watch the Pretear DVD, she had been threatening to steal it if she couldn't watch it soon, but she really wanted to go to camp. Camp Kukanak. They were to be staying the weekend there as soon as they finished their project. She and Aly had already changed out of their school uniforms to more comfortable clothes.

Aly had her shoulder length auburn hair with its choppy layers pulled back half up and half down. She was wearing her loose, pale green t-shirt she had made with one of her trademark sayings "I BRAKE FOR PROCRASTINATORS" with a pair of jeans. Her skin was fair with a smattering of freckles and she had an average/muscular build.

Lizzie had tied her dark brown shoulder length hair back with one of the many hair bands she had on her arms. Her tan skin complimented her brown eyes, which were dark and observant underneath her blue-plastic glasses. It was hard to determine her build with her bulky dark gray t-shirt that she made displaying the quote she and Aly came up with: "BE A PROCRASTINATOR, YOU'LL LIVE LONGER"

Yes, they were all ready to go to Camp Kukanak-they just had to finish up their project.

"Anyways," Aly's voice broke Lizzie from her thoughts, "it's not like you are doing anything." She turned to face the other chemical test tubes and powders in front of her, grinning at her lab partner. "_I'm_ the one who's doing all the work here."

Lizzie shook her head, dark brown whips of hair coming out of her ponytail. She tucked the new strands behind her ears. "Well, I'm the one who's gonna end up with a cramp in my hand from writing so much," she returned, smiling. "Yes, I can't wait to go to camp. I've got all my stuff right here." She waved her pencil at her black messenger bag that carried her necessities for the trip.

"Yes, and mine is under the counter." Aly referred to her blue backpack that was covered with different friends' messages, not even breaking concentration from her task. "Come over here and help," Aly directed, eyes still fixed to her work. "With any luck we will be out of here in five minutes. All we have to do is mix the variable with our solution, write our observations, clean up and TA DA! We're finished."

Lizzie went over and grabbed one of the bulky orange lab aprons to put on and adjusted her safety goggles before joining Aly.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Hold this beaker over the Bunsen burner as I add the variable," Aly instructed as Lizzie grasped the tongs and picked up the beaker. She in turn picked up a test tube of green liquid. "Okay, let's hope this works…" Aly and Lizzie held their breaths as the formula dropped into the solution.

And then exploded.


	2. Many Meetings

**On the Notepad:**

**So peoples, this is your Captain speaking, and I have finally overcome my laziness to put up a new chapter! Yay! Thanks to Matt, our only reviewer, 'cause he's just cool like that. So anyway here is chapter two of "The Adventure." Nikerym out.**

**Nikerym**

**Chapter Two**

Thick, pea-green smoke swirled about the girls, covering them completely.

"Lizzie, where are you?" Aly called. "And for Pete's sake what did you do!"

"I'm right here." Lizzie grabbed the back of Aly's shirt, hacking because of the smoke. "And _I_ didn't do anything! _You_ were the one who mixed up the chemicals!"

"Well, _you_ distracted me!" Aly retorted.

"Quit blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"  
"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"  
"Am not!"

"Fine!" Lizzie sighed and threw up her hands in the green smoke. "The smoke is starting to dissipate so let's just get this place cleaned up. We can make up the rest of the project answers. We were almost done anyway."

"Oh gawd, Mrs. Relztem's gonna have a cow when she comes in here," Aly whimpered.

"You mean, _if_ she comes in," Elizabeth replied. "Hurry and we'll clean it up before she even notices."

"All right, all right," Aly mumbled as she knelt down to pick up the test tube she had dropped. Her hand pressed to the ground, and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"Um…Lizzie?" she called through the green haze.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"I think you should feel the ground."

"Why on earth would I want to do that Aly! We're supposed to be cleaning up and all you can—"

"Just do it!"

Startled by her friend's frightened voice, Elizabeth reached out a hand to brush the chemistry lab's tile floor.

Only she didn't feel tile.

By this time, the haze had cleared and the last remnants of smoke were drifting gently away.

It was clear.

Clear enough that both girls could see they were surrounded on all sides by huge thick broad-leaf trees. The sky was dark with a few pinpoints of starlight and moonlight glimmering here and there.

"It's—" Elizabeth gasped.

"Grass," Aly finished.

Both girls stood and drew close to one another.

"I don't think we're in the chem lab anymore, Aly," Elizabeth said in a hushed voice.

"Great, Sherlock," Aly said sarcastically, "thanks for the witty observation, but if we're not there, then where are we?"

"I dunno," Elizabeth replied. "But those must've been some pretty strong chemicals. Just think of the grade we're gonna get!"

"I think we should get back home first, Lizzie. Obviously it's night, and we're in a forest, and it's flippin' dark, so we can't be near any street lights…Oh I don't know! Lizzie what should we do?"

"Well," said Elizabeth, holding up a finger, "I think that we should find someone and ask where we are. We can't be the only two people out here. So, I propose we walk that way." She pointed to a deer trail to their right in the undergrowth.

"But what if we get even more lost!" Aly shrieked.

"Then we won't be any worse off then we already are," replied Elizabeth raising her voice. "If you're so concerned, why don't you lead the way, Mon-Capitan!"

"Fine, then," Aly grumbled and stomped off into the undergrowth.

For a while all that could be heard were Aly's angry footsteps and Elizabeth's exasperated ones. But, as the hours passed the pace changed to one of exhaustion and hunger.

"Yeah, _great_ idea Elizabeth," Aly muttered. "Tramping off through the woods, 'Oh we have to find someone,' and for two flippin' hours we haven't see so much as a—" But, Aly stopped short as she realized what lay flickering in the trees ahead

Suddenly both girls tumbled to the ground thanks to Elizabeth who had not been paying attention and tried to bulldoze Aly.

"Aly!" Lizzie yelled. "Gosh! What the heck did you stop for! You—"

Aly sat up and immediately clamped a hand over Elizabeth's mouth. Quickly she pointed towards the campfire in a clearing not thirty feet away. She released her friend and Lizzie's mouth formed a silent "O."

"Now, genius," Aly hissed, "Whoever is there will probably have heard us. So let's just go and ask them where the nearest payphone is." Elizabeth nodded and they headed towards the light.

The two girls crouched in the bushes beside the clearing, and Aly reached forward to pull back the branch and see.

Suddenly, two hands came through the brush and grasped Elizabeth and Aly, holding them firmly and taking them from their hiding place. Both girls gasped.

Aly couldn't see very well in the light of the fire, but as her captor came behind her, she attempted to scream for help. Her cry was cut off, though, by a hand that smothered her mouth. She glanced to her friend and noticed that Elizabeth appeared to be in the same predicament.

Aly turned her mute attention back to the front and realized that someone was approaching her from the other side. Her eyes widened as she took in his strange clothing and hair.

From the medieval times, she wondered. The person had a strikingly beautiful figure and face, with long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and it was pulled back by two braids. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved shirt, tight pants, and knee high boots.

Instantly, a kind of reaction took hold of Aly, and she began to struggle, cry out, and attempt to escape. Elizabeth fought with her captor as well.

As the strange figure neared the two girls, Aly heard a sharp voice say in her ear, "Daro!"

Her captor tightened its grip. It became painful to struggle so she gave up. If these people didn't kill them, the girls would find a way to escape.

The blonde man stopped in front of them and began speaking rapidly in a language neither one of the teens understood. It was then that the captors released the girls.

"I think he asked us a question," Elizabeth whispered to Aly, nodding her head to the blonde man.

"I'm not worried about that, but do you think they're serial killers?" Aly replied back, her eyes riveted on the man.

When Elizabeth didn't say anything, Aly looked to her and followed her eyes to where she was staring. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the man's _pointed_ ears.

"Okaaaay…" Aly managed to close her mouth.

"I am Lord Glorfindel," the blonde creature said regally. "And the sons of Lord Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan, are with me as well. Who are you strangely dressed outsiders and why are you sneaking upon our camp?"

"Aly," Elizabeth hissed at her, "I think we're in Middle Earth."

"No way!" replied the girl, shocked.

"Yes way! Those names! These guys are elves."

"I guess it's a good thing we read the books and saw the movies then."

"Yeah, I just hope we're not here when the Ring isn't destroyed."

"That would suck."

"Yeah, it would."

"Let's just play dumb for now, Aly," said Lizzie.

"Right!" she winked back to Lizzie. "But, geez, how are we gonna get home?"

Lizzie shrugged.

Aly rolled her eyes and turned back to the elves.

"My Lords," she spoke sincerely, "we are sorry for trespassing on your camp. My friend and I were….lost. My name is Aly."

"And I'm Elizabeth, sometimes called Lizzie," the other teen finished.


	3. Just A Couple of Edanea

**AN:** hey ya'll! It's Elizabeth!Thanks Matt and Jonathon for reviewing! Feel free to critque my chapter! Matt, be specific with our plot holes so we can fix 'em! Thanks for the nice review Jonathon, but, hate to tell ya, butbarely anyone reads the reviews of stories, except the authors. But thanks for asking everyone to leave loving compliments! Alright, you guys better like this chapter! It is about 6 ½ pages. My attempt at humor, hope it's good.

**EDAN:** human

**EDANEA:** humans.

Now, without further ado, JUST A COUPLE OF EDANEA.

* * *

"My name is Aly." 

"And I'm Elizabeth, sometimes called Lizzie."

Glorfindel's brow scrunched together. "Those are unusual names…"

"And you think yours isn't?" Lizzie retaliated sarcastically.

"Lizzie!" Aly hissed, shooting her friend a death glare. One that meant 'you-say-another-word-to-offend-them-and-I-will-seriously-kill-you'

Lizzie rolled her eyes, though she admitted her friend had a point. Her sarcastic comments wouldn't help them in this situation, so she had better keep them to herself. She actually wasn't sure why she said that, she didn't even like her name. It was too common.

The sound of snickering behind her made Lizzie whirl her head around to the man holding her, confused.

"She got you there, Glorfindel!" he said laughing.

"Yes, you have to admit it is true. 'Glorfindel' is not a common name…" agreed the other's twin who was holding Aly.

But Glorfindel did not find anything humorous with her remark, and glared coolly at the two laughing males. Catching his serious look, they stopped their chuckles.

He turned his glare to Lizzie, and she returned it. His eyes penetrated into her and she wished she could look away, but her pride kept her from moving.

"You are not in the position to make jokes, demon. So I think it would be best for you if you kept your tongue silenced!"

Lizzie nearly choked at that statement. _'Demons? Us! Is here crazy?'_ Lizzie looked over at Aly was just as perplexed as her.

"We're not demons!" Aly all but shrieked. "How could you think we're-oh." She quieted as she looked back over at Lizzie. Her hair was a frizzy mess sticking out of her ponytail, and black soot covered her bulky orange apron. Aly had to admit Lizzie looked quite scary. _'And I probably don't look any better!'_ She thought to herself. _'To them we probably look like eccentric space demons!'_ She began laughing at the thought of her and Lizzie as Martians. Her abrupt laughter startled all of them.

Four pairs of eyes stared at her as she continued laughing, clutching her side as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aly! What on earth is so dang funny!" Lizzie demanded, her face wild with agitation and annoyance. She reminded her of a mad scientist. This only caused her to laugh more, earning herself a don't-piss-me-off-right-now glare from Lizzie.

Between gasps of breaths, she was able to reply, "Y-you!…You…look like…a…mad scientist!…" She broke off into a fit of laughter.

"And your point is…?" Lizzie trailed off annoyed. Her looks had nothing to do with them looking like demons. Besides, she didn't care how the heck she looked, especially now.

"N-n-no!…Our aprons and goggles!…They think we're demons because of our lab equipment!"

An incredulous expression crossed Lizzie's face, until she looked back over at the hysterical hyena, known as Aly, covered with soot. Then back down at her clothes. As realization dawned on her, she too started laughing.

The elves couldn't understand what was so funny. Though he was usually lighthearted, and easy-going, watching the two demons laughing at something he didn't know about vexed him to no end.

"What are you all laughing about, demons?" He spat out in an uncontrollable rage. His anger was hardly untraceable in his voice as he glared at the two before him. Elladan and Elrohir were a little caught off guard; they had rarely ever seen Glorfindel this mad. It was a whole new side of them they rarely saw, and never wanted to deal with.

"We're…not demons!…We're humans!" Aly gasped out. Still laughing, they removed their protective goggles and aprons.

And low and behold, they were as they said: two mortal children in foreign dress and in a desperate need of a bath. Now that they had their "lab equipment"removed, the elves could see they were both girls, around the age of teenagers. Despite the red marks that circled around both their eyes from the strange plastic things that were covering their eyes moments before, and their outlandish garb, they were just like the Edan children they would sometimes see from the mortal villages.

Elrohir and Elladan stared at the two girls in utter shock, while Glorfindel's mouth hung agape.

"Ah-Forgive me, young maidens, with your outer gear it was hard to see you both clearly. I'm sorry for my rudeness," Glorfindel apologized, only slightly embarrassed. Turning to the still stunned twins, Glorfindel addressed them, "Elrohir, Elladan, pack up camp. We leave immediately to Rivendell to escort these young edanea to Lord Elrond. He will know what to do with them."

Aly and Lizzie looked at each other with uncontrollable excitement. They were gong to Rivendell! To see _more_ elves!

* * *

"Ugh!" Lizzie groaned as she dropped on her back next to her backpack. "Just leave me! I'm dead and I'm _not_ moving!" Lizzie exclaimed sarcastically as she closed her eyes. 

She sensed the elves around her rolling their eyes at her small stamina compared to their never-ending supply of it. _'Stupid elves,'_ she thought. They had led Aly and her all night, and then all day on the road back to Rivendell. Never stopping. Until now that is for lunch.

Lizzie was used to hiking up mountains every year, but she could never keep up with the quick, and unfaltering pace of the elves-or Aly. Aly was a good runner, so she could easily keep up with the fast paced elves on the flat plains that seemed to stretch endlessly on for miles on end.

Lizzie was just starting to doze off on the rocky ground when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lizzie shrieked.

Elrohir dropped the wood he was carrying for the fire, Glorfindel looked over in her direction in alarm, and Elladan nearly fell off of the tree branch he was sitting on keeping watch.

"ALYSSA RAY BROWN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lizzie screamed.

Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan watched amused as the teen, Aly, ran for her life from a wet and extremely mad Lizzie.

"Should we intervene?" Elrohir asked, bending down to pick up the fallen wood.

Glorfindel smiled. "No, for the time being they seem alright."

"Ya, as long as Lizzie doesn't catch her!" Elladan snickered from his perch in the tree.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "That isn't a problem. Aly is a faster runner, so as long as she has enough energy to run until Lizzie tires of chasing her, they will be fine."

"I hope Aly has a lot of energy. Lizzie seems like a crazed warg who is intent on achieving her goal."

Glorfindel frowned at that, but pushed it from his head. They were only two teenage mortal girls, what could they do to each other?

Unfortunately, he found out all too soon.

Glorfindel had just started a flame in their small fire pit to cook their meal when Elladan gave a cry of from above him. Straightening himself he called up to the elf, "Elladan! What do you see?"

"Lizzie chased Aly into the lake, and they both fell in!" came Elladan's now frightened voice.

Glorfindel's heart stopped. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am standing in this tree now," came the reply.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Glorfindel muttered to himself before raising his voice for Elrohir to hear him. "Elrohir! Aly and Lizzie fell in the lake! We must make haste to them!"

Elrohir gave a nod before he took off towards the lake, which was thankfully near the place they decided to stop at. Glorfindel took off running, and soon passed Elrohir. Fear fueled him faster as he prayed he would not be too late in reaching them. Most edanea didn't know how to swim, and they had lost many edanea, especially children, to the deep lake. He hoped that this would not be Aly and Lizzie's fate.

He quickly stripped his shirt and dove into the lake. The water was freezing, but he grit his teeth and swam to a set of flailing arms sticking out of the water. He grabbed the girl and began swimming back to shore.

Aly felt herself being yanked up and someone holding her tightly as he swam her to shore. She tried to tell the person she was fine, she could swim, but instead she ended up with a mouthful of water and started to choke on it, rendering her speechless. She turned her head to catch sight of one of the twins "rescuing" Lizzie. From the looks of it, it wasn't going all too well.

Lizzie was kicking and waving her arms around, trying to break free of the firm grip of the elf. It annoyed her to no end that he thought she needed "saving". Alas, her attempts of trying to escape only seemed to convince Elrohir that she was drowning and was trying to stay above water. Needless to say, Lizzie was quite mad at being drug out of the water.

Aly felt her "rescuer"reach the shore and stood up. She had her arms wrapped around his neck to keep from falling and he cradled her to his chest with his. She was still coughing and sputtering a little when he set her down.

After she wiped her sopping wet hair out of her face, she gave a gasp at who her rescuer was. It was none other than Glorfindel! She couldn't help but ogle at his muscles…

Lizzie glared at Elrohir as she approached Aly, squeezing the water out of her hair. Following Aly's gaze, she saw it was fixed on the dripping wet Elven Lord. Lizzie rolled her eyes before stopping on her foot-hard.

"OW! Lizzie, that flippin' hurt! Why'd ya do it?" Aly demanded, hopping on one foot.

"You were ogling at Glorfindel!" Lizzie hissed in her friend's ear.

Aly shook her head, her wet hair slapping against her face. "No I wasn't! I…I was looking over at that birdie over there. Hi Birdie!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and muttered "Whatever," under her breath as Aly waved to the "birdie".

Elrohir approached to two girls followed by Glorfindel. Concern was etched in his face, along with Glorfindel's. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

Aly elbowed Lizzie and quickly spoke before her. "Yes. And though we are appreciative for the rescue," Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned away at that statement, causing Aly to smile, "it was unnecessary. You see, Lizzie and I can swim. Really well, and in fact I have been trained on rescuing people from drowning."

Glorfindel let out a loud laugh that startled all of them.

"What's so funny?" Elrohir asked, puzzled.

"I thought I knew everything there is to know about humans, especially after living with your brother Estel.'' Aly and Lizzie exchanged glances at the sound of Aragorn's name, but remained silent remembering their agreement to play "dumb". "But these two have proven us wrong, mellon nin. Like hobbits, they are full of surprises."

Elrohir laughed a little too. It was kind of funny. Being around Estel he thought he knew everything there was about humans. He knew most couldn't swim, and yet, here were these two strange edanea that proved them wrong. It was especially funny remembering how afraid they were for the girls who were "drowning" only to discover they were perfectly fine. "I guess we should be more worried about Lizzie trying to kill Aly then them drowning," he laughed.

"No, I don't think you need to worry about that either," Aly assured laughing, putting her arm around Lizzie's wet shoulders.

"Ya, the only person who has to worry about that is Aly," Lizzie replied, her dark eyes glinted with mischief.

Aly's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Aaaah!" Aly shrieked as Lizzie chased after her.

Glorfindel and Elrohir laughed and shook their heads as they followed the two running girls back to camp.

It was late, and most of the elves were sleeping as Elrond sat at his large desk in his study, going over ancient scrolls. Now that the Fellowship had left, he was planning on finishing some work in the peace-and-quiet that seemed to hang around Rivendell.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see his servant Wehttam standing before him. "My lord, your sons and Lord Glorfindel have returned," he informed.

Elrond nodded his head and dismissed Wehttam. Shuffling his papers together, he rose from his enormous desk. His light, elven footsteps made no sound on the smooth, tile floors as h made his way down to the gates.

"I am surprised to see you back so early," Elrond greeted them. "I thought your punishment for your disruptive behavior and immature pranks was for another week. Did you find it too hard to spend ten days with each other?"

Aly and Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at that-and the sudden, red coloring that now decorated the three elves' faces.

Elrond, who hadn't noticed the two girls, whirled to face the two teens. "Who are your new traveling companions?" he questioned the elves, looking over the now silent girls.

Glorfindel stepped forward. "My Lord Elrond, They are two edanea girls who happened upon our campfire about a day ago. They were alone in the forest and we decided to take them to Rivendell where, with your wise counseling, we would know what to do with them. This is Lady Aly, and Lady Elizabeth."

Aly had to squeeze Lizzie's arm tight to keep her from attacking Glorfindel for calling her "Lady". Aly knew from first hand Lizzie would attack her brothers if they called her such, and she had no doubt Lizzie would do the same to someone else who was not a blood relative.

Personally, Aly would protest being called "Lady Aly", but she knew it would be disrespectful to correct them about it. _'Besides,'_ Aly thought, smiling to herself, _'I guess I could live with being called "Lady" as long as Glorfindel was the one saying it.'_

Elrond studied them a while longer before nodding. "Yes, they may stay here." He cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. "Welcome to Imladris. I have much I would like to discuss with you, but it is late. I will have a servant show you to your rooms."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," they said reverently.

Wettham stepped forward from the shadows and motioned them to follow him. Shouldering their backpacks, Aly and Lizzie trailed behind the elf as he led them through the eloquent and massive halls and rooms in The Last Homely House.

Aly and Lizzie were in awe. The set for The Lord of the Rings movies seemed like an old wooden shack with dull colored paint compared to the splendor of the real thing. It was every Lord of the Rings fan's dream to walk through Rivendell, and here they were, two teenage girls in Middle Earth, staying in The Last Homely House! It was just…amazing.

Wehttam stopped in from of a pale white door next to a similarly colored one. "These are your rooms. There is an adjoining door that leads to each other's room. I hope you find everything to your liking. If you need anything else, just ask. My name is Wehttam." He curtly bowed and left.

Lizzie looked at Aly. "So, what do you want to do?"

Aly stifled a yawn, leaning on her door. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, stifling one of her own yawns. "Sounds like a plan to me. See ya in the morning."

"Namaarie, mellon nin."

Lizzie smiled. "Namaarie, mellon nin."

With that they entered their rooms, and fell asleep in their clothes.

* * *

AN: TAG ALY! You're it! It's your turn for a chapter! MWAHAHAHA! And guess where I got the name Wehttam? Do and I shall…ummmmmm…Give you First Class Tickets into Middle Earth! Mix together chemicals in your local chem. Lab and watch them go BOOM! MWHAHAHAHAHA! 

Ok, Shutting up now.

Lulu Belle


End file.
